Of Shotas and Vegetable Juice
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Rin hates PoPiPo but loves Shota Night Fever, but Len hates Shota Night Fever and loves PoPiPo. "I just don't like vegetable juice… but, this works too." Rin/Len Len/Rin TWINCEST. T for incest and Rin's potty mouth. SHOTA LOVE! *shot*


_A/N: Yet another one-shot as an excuse for not updating my other story. I might for the first time make multiple multi-chapter stories at the same time so bare with me on that. I may add this to another story (one-shot collection) I've been planning over recently but who knows, I may be too lazy since spring break's almost up. D:_

_DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own Vocaloids and I live in a twenty acre mansion in outer space just over Japan. Please note the unreal vibe to the previous statement. _

**Of Shota's and Vegetable juice**

Rin Len

Always Together

That was just how they were; nobody has ever seen a Len without a Rin and vice versa. The other Vocaloids joked they may as well have been the same exact person since they were so alike. There were minor differences such as Rin liked lemons as Len liked bananas and other _minorities_ like that but they could agree on anything else... except for music. They both loved the songs they sang for each other but two songs just wouldn't do. Shota Shota Night Fever and Po Pi Po (Vegetable Juice).

Len sighed in relaxation as he was nearing a peaceful sleep. The only sounds were his breathing as the light chatter downstairs which was hardly noticeable. His smile faded as sleep was almost completely consuming him. His limbs felt heavy in an utterly wonderful way.

Dame dame yo

Migi kara hidari he to kotoba ga nagareru

Taikutsu sou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi

Jigen no kabe koete itsu demo ai ni yuku

Kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oite ne!

Well shit. Len though as he quickly rolled out of bed. He hadn't fully registered what song was being played due to his irritation and sleep deprivation.

Kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru

Dakara

Boku ni makasete

Kowa gara nai de futari de odorou yo

He was already half way down the stairs when realization dawned on him. Shota Shota Night Fever.

Shota shota night fever

Hajimeru rhythm ni awasete

Iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete

"RIN TURN THAT ANNOYING CRAP OFF!" He shouted already knowing the culprit. "No!" She yelled back while turning up the volume to ear bleeding level. The other Vocaloids began to clutch their ears and retreat for ear safety.

"YES!" He argued.

"NO!"

Len hurriedly went over and yanked the stereo's cord out of the outlet. Rin frowned at him and huffed.

"Your mean…"

"And your annoying." He shot back.

Len retreated back to his room satisfied leaving Rin to sulk… or so he thought.

The next day Len was fiddling with his guitar as usual when Rin walked in rudely. "Oi, Lenny-chan?" "Yo?" he replied standing up and turning around to look at her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a "Stance Punks" tee shirt, plain socks (no shoes) and her signature white bow. "Do you have that CD I let you borrow yesterday?" In reply Len walked over to his desk and pulled out a CD with the word YUI on the cover. He handed it to her politely and smiled. "Thanks." Rin smiled back sweetly. "Welcome." After she left Len decided to listen to music out of boredom.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou!

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou!

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou!

saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu

watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta

dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu

kakaku wa nihyaku en

"Len! Turn that shit off!" Rin yelled from the living room fuming. Len barely held back a snicker when she walked into his room. A civil, reasonable person would have rudely turned off the CD player angrily… Good thing Rin isn't civil and she sure as hell isn't reasonable. Rin rudely _crushed _Len's player into pieces and stomped out, leaving the smoking mess in Len's care. "RIIIIIIIIN!"

This is war.

Nobody breaks Len's CD player and gets away with it, not even his kyawaii sister Rin. At this point he didn't even care if she was his secret crush or that he loved her since they were six it was pure WAR. Len had went to the store that day to buy the loudest stereo system money could buy and hooked it up to his room. So he was here standing in the middle on his room with a huge-ass stereo in the corner. He had planned it out well, he thought, for all other Vocaloids but Rin were out. "Get ready to face your death." Len muttered evilly as he placed the CD in. He turned the volume to max and quickly put on his earphones and other fluff to block his ears. He trembled as he pushed play.

**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

"**LEN! TURN THAT OFF BEFORE I MURDER YOU!"**

Len only smirked victoriously. Even with the heavy-duty ear plugs in Len's ears were still ringing.

A moment later Rin stomped in with three orange, puffy pillows clutched to her head. She was almost at the power button on the stereo when Len slid in front of her.

She glared at him in a questioning way.

Suddenly Len leaned down steadily to her ear. Rin blushed deeply and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Rin could feel his hot breath on her ear and was semi aware that his arms had wrapped around her waist causing her to drop her pillows.

"Only if you never play Shota Shota Night Fever again."

Rin gulped audibly. She was surprised she had heard his whisper over the music but was too wrapped up in emotions to ponder over it.

Rin smirked when she finally regained her thoughts and her knees weren't so weak.

"And why not, dear brother?"

She could feel him tense for a second but quickly regain his composure.

"I wouldn't want my lovely sister thinking I'm a weak Shotacon now would I?" Rin yelped slightly when Len had pushed her down onto his bed with him still on top of her.

"I just don't like vegetable juice… but, this works too."

_Me: Sorry for the sort of rushed ending I just wanted to write something and to add to the small amount of Rin/Len stories. (PLEASE ADD TO THE RIN/LEN COMMUNITIES AS WELL!)_

_And I apologize for not editing my story "Rule Bender" in forever, I might just put it up for grabs and make a different story. Any other updates I'll post on my profile ASAP._

_*~Thank You for Reading~*_

_-Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory so I won't beg, only remind…On my knees in a pleading fashion XD *shot*-_


End file.
